1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering columns for vehicles, and more particularly to a tilt mechanism for a steering column of an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a steering column of an automotive vehicle, a steering shaft has a steering wheel at one end. The steering shaft is extended through a rigid sleeve and rotatable therein. The steering column may be of a tilt or non-tilt type. In a conventional non-tilt steering column, the steering column is held in a fixed position typically by a pair of brackets attached to vehicle structure. In a conventional tilt steering column, the steering column is still held in place by the pair of brackets with a pivot mechanism adjacent the steering wheel. The disadvantage of this tilt steering column is the cost of a joint for a two-piece steering shaft and sleeve construction. Thus, there is a need in the art to permit the entire steering shaft and sleeve to tilt, thus avoiding the need for a two-piece construction.
One attempt to fulfill the above-identified need was to provide a low pivot steering column. In a low pivot steering column, a one-piece steering shaft is extended through a rigid sleeve which is pivotally attached at its lower end by a bracket to vehicle structure. The upper end of the sleeve is attached to vehicle structure by a tilt mechanism. An example of such a low pivot steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,185,779 to Tveidt. One disadvantage of this patented steering column is that the tilt mechanism is of a clamping type which requires manual adjustment and is undesired. Another example of a low pivot steering column is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,279 to Doescher et al. One disadvantage of this patented steering column is that the tilt mechanism uses a pivotal latch member to engage and disengage spaces in a rack which requires manual adjustment and is undesired. Thus, there is a need in the art to provide a tilt mechanism for a low pivot steering column which has automatic adjustment and a relatively low cost.